


Lay me down

by Hawleysmiller



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Basically just fluff and a hint of smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawleysmiller/pseuds/Hawleysmiller
Summary: After Aaron is found not guilty at court, Robert and Aaron talk.





	

_Not guilty,_ the words Aaron had been waiting to hear since he was arrested for Gbh, he was so glad he would be able to put all of this behind him and focus on marrying Robert. 

 

'Rob I'm home'

Aaron hadnt let anyone go to court with him, he was adamant he wanted to get through it on his own.

Robert ran down the stairs as soon as he heard Aarons voice,pleading in his head that Aaron was found not guilty.

Aaron walked through the back door of the pub and saw Robert there waiting for him, his heart warmed 

'Hey how,how did it go' 

'Well, it depends how you consider not guilty'

'Aaron that's amazing, I really hope that we can put all of this behind us. You have no idea how happy I am, the thought of you not being hear with me scares me so much, im so happy this is over. Robert flashed the biggest smile and ran over to give Aaron a hug.

'Rob I need to apologise the way I acted before, i was stupid. Of course I trust you it's just hard, you could have your pick of anyone you wanted and you chose me, I find it so hard to believe but I promise il start trusting you from now on,you have my word. You're everything to me and I will never let you go again ever'

'Aaron,I'm the one that should be apologising I was being completely overdramatic, when I took that ring off I felt horrible,it felt like a part of me was missing, I promise il never ever give up on us again. If you don't want me to see Rebecca anymore I won't if it makes you feel uncomfortable'

'No please don't be silly,rob you should be friends with whoever you want, I quite like Rebecca aswell she's not as bad as I thought. Maybe the three of us can hang out a bit'

'Sounds great but as long as she's not stealing you away from me for too long, we need our own time for you know what'

'Do you ever think about anything else ?' Aaron teased him 

 

'I love you'

'Il never get used to you saying that to me, I love you so much'

'Do you want a drink to celebrate rob ?'

'Well I was thinking we might be able to manage something better than that' Robert smirked and wrapped his arms around Aarons waist,slowly moving his hands under his shirt. 

'Well I won't disagree with that', Aaron kissed him back with them at first having soft,tender kisses until Robert pushed Aaron against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and deepened the kiss

'Upstairs now', Aaron muttered between kisses 

'Its too far away',Robert wanted him so much 

'Well where do you suggest then ?'

'I don't see anyone on the couch in the living room do you ?'

'Rob someone will probably walk in' Aaron laughed at how spontaneous his fiancé was when it came to sex.

'Does it look like I care'

They both ran into the living room,their clothes were discarded all over the room and a conversation was the last thing on their minds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so it's probably not the best, anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this and any kudos of comments would be extremely appreciated !!


End file.
